Sesshomaru's Journey
by sjsama
Summary: A story of Sesshomaru and his long journey with Rin! Read on as Sesshomaru falls in love with the mortal Rin!
1. The Sword

"Me lord! Me lord Sesshomaru! Oh I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you were dead!" The green imp hurriedly wobbled over to his master in tears. "I thought Naraku defeated you me lord!"

An annoyed growl ripped through Sesshomaru's throat. The green imp immediately silenced himself and bowed in apology.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes me lord?!"

"Let us be on our way." The green imp straightened himself, nodded, and followed his master who had already taken off and was miles ahead.

"Wait for me, me lord!"

Sesshomaru swiftly flew past all trees and obstacles in his way and reflected on his battle with the demon Naraku. He promised himself that the next time he faced Naraku he would not let him escape.

Soon he came to an abrupt stop. In front of him was a sight he had not seen in years. _What is she doing here? _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _How did she find me? _A tall matured woman stood in front of him. She wore a long white kimono that blended perfectly with her long white hair. Her soft pale skin glowed feverishly in the sun.

"Mother." He acknowledged her presence showing no interest on the outside although he wished to know why she was here.

"Sesshomaru." She looked past him at the green imp running towards them and back at her son. "How have you been my son?" She spoke the words in a dramatized manner, however Sesshomaru gave no attention to her false formality and chose to give her no response. He waited for her to speak again.

His mother heavily sighed and gave into his will. "It was brought to my attention that your half brother, Inuyasha, has successfully obtained your fathers sword, Tetsusaiga, before you." She smirked at her son's failure hoping for a response and continued to speak when she did not receive one. "Hmmm... Do not worry, I've brought you the sword your father left for your possession before he passed." She pulled out from behind her a long sword protected in its sheath. "Tenseiga."

This interested Sesshomaru. He analyzed the sword as his mother pulled it from its sheath. It did not look to be as great as the Tetsusaiga, and this bothered him. Still, he reached forwards and grabbed the sword his mother was handing him. Although only a few words were exchanged between them, he decided to take his leave without further conversing.

As night came upon Sesshomaru and Jaken, the forest in which they travelled became calm, sparing the few creatures that dwelled only in the darkness. Jaken sat close to a freshly lit fire, and Sesshomaru sat up against a tree with his arm resting on his bent knee. He wondered about the use of the sword he was given earlier that day and was eager to test its abilities.

When Jaken awoke the next morning, his master was nowhere to be found. Jaken assumed that as always, his master carried on without informing him. He quickly lifted his staff of two heads and went on a search for Sesshomaru.

···

"Please, I beg you! Spare us! Children run away!" The villagers ran away in anguish as Sesshomaru stepped into their view. Few were frozen from fear of the demon and his cold expression, and few from mesmerisation. Several villagers stared on at Sesshomaru who did not even care to notice them. They marveled at his beautiful and long white hair, handsome face, and smooth marble skin. However, Sesshomaru was here for none of them. This morning, he had awoken on a search for Totosai.

"I knew you would come." The elderly swordsmith gazed at the sword in Sesshomaru's hand. "Have you still not discovered its use?"

"What good is this sword?" Sesshomaru asked the old man. _It does not pulse or ask to be used. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _I cannot wield this sword. It does not conform to me. But why?_

"This sword was not crafted to take lives Sesshomaru." Totosai noticed Sesshomaru become tense. "This troubles you? I assumed as much."

Sesshomaru could not understand why his father, the most powerful demon to have ever existed, would leave his son a useless sword. He tossed it at the old man and turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru, the Tenseiga is a very powerful sword. It's abilities are far greater than you know. Its use is for you to discover. Take the sword." The old man held it out for him.

Sesshomaru paused, turned around and stared at the old man. "This sword...it does not ask to be used."

"When the time for its use is here, you will know." Totosai's vagueness angered the impatient Sesshomaru.

"Tell me now, or I will take your life with my claws." Sesshomaru towered over the old man, who knew him too well to take his threat lightly.

"Your father was the greatest and most powerful demon that seized to exist. However, he did not despise humans as you do. He noticed their frailty but did not treat them as weak. He loved Inuyasha's mother, and now that half demon is able to possess the Tetsusaiga because he is also half human. Your father knew he would use the sword to protect humans. But...your father wished that you too would learn to love them. That is why he-"

"Love them?" The old man was cut off by Sesshomaru's disgust. "The lives of humans are useless. They are weak, unskilled, and stupid. Do not waste my time old man."

"That is why he left you the Tenseiga. The sword that brings back the dead. It does not take a life, instead it returns it." The old man urged Sesshomaru to take hold of the sword.

"Useless." Sesshomaru turned to leave once again.

"Wait! Take the sword Sesshomaru. It will be of great use to you. Its powers go beyond what I have told you. Take it."

_Father. Did you possibly think that I would ever sink enough to admire humans? _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _But what else can this sword do? What other powers does it possess?_ He then grabbed the sword from Totosai and left without another word.


	2. Rin

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru ripped a hole in Inuyasha's chest.

"Stay back!" The half demon was determined to kill his older brother today. "Sesshomaru! Prepare to die!" Inuyasha focused on Sesshomaru who had transformed to his true dog demon form. He lifted his , Tetsusaiga and whispered to it. "Don't fail me today , Tetsusaiga." He then launched towards his brother and unleashed his windscar.

A bright light came towards Sesshomaru. _Impossible._ He thought. The next thing he felt was unbearable pain in his left arm and all he could see was light. He let out a roar of pain and collapsed to the ground as his left arm became dismantled.

As Inuyasha prepared to strike again, something stopped him. A force pushed him into the ground and paralyzed him. _This pain, why won't it stop? _Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked down at himself as his hands became too weak to hold the , Tetsusaiga.

Kagome rushed to his side. "Inuyasha! You're...chest. Its.." Kagome suppressed her panic and quickly began to tend to the hole in Inuyasha's chest as he slowly became unconscious. She glanced towards Sesshomaru afraid he would attack, but he had already disappeared.

···

Sesshomaru, now returned back to his normal form, dragged himself as far as he could manage. Anger flowed through him as he became overwhelmed with pain. He looked down at his missing left arm as an angry growl built in his chest. _Inuyasha..._he thought to himself. _I will not let you live after what you have done. You filthy half demon. I will rip you apart with my teeth._His revengeful thoughts became interrupted as he winced in pain. He quickly found the largest tree and leaned against it for support. He soon sunk to the ground and fell unconscious.

Few days had passed when he awoke. Sesshomaru attempted to stand and cringed in pain before he fell back to the ground. Anger still flowed through him fresh. He glanced around in search for his loyal servant, Jaken. It was no surprise he was nowhere to be found as it would still take days for Jaken to catch up to his master and then track him down.

Sesshomaru looked down at the Tenseiga. He wondered if anyone other than him could wield this sword. If he had died in battle, could his life be returned to him by someone else? He knew the answer. No. This sword was made only for him, although he planned to never use it.

Soon his attention was brought to a tree across from where he sat. His angry red eyes scanned the tree from which a sweet scent was seeping. He prepared himself to attack and abruptly jumped up as a little girl appeared from behind the tree. She gasped fearfully at his appearance and took cover behind the tree.

Sesshomaru growled at her. _A human girl. _He thought.Sesshomaru analysed the brave little girl as she stepped out from behind the tree again and stared at him. She looked no older than ten years. As he looked at her deep brown eyes and saw no threat, his red eyes cooled to golden. Her small feet began to inch towards him. He growled to keep her at bay then paid her no attention as she stubbornly edged forwards.

···

The next morning Sesshomaru awoke to a rustling in the bushes. He knew from the saccharine scent that it was the human girl again. _Foolish_. He thought. _Does this girl not care for her life?_

She stepped out from the bushes making no eye contact with the demon and placed a canteen of water and food at his feet, quickly turning to leave.

"Your charity is useless girl. Do not bother me again." The girl looked back at Sesshomaru with surprise. He did not care to look at her thus she swiftly turned and left.

_Stupid humans. Their lives are so short and easily ended, yet they show no prudence. _Sesshomaru drifted to sleep once again.

Later that same day, Sesshomaru awoke in the evening. He attempted to stand again and noticed it was easier but still difficult. He decided to rest for another night and leave the following morning.

Suddenly, the wind promptly blew towards Sesshomaru allowing him to pick up the scent of the young girl. The sweet smell got closer and closer to him till she appeared before him. He noticed her rugged appearance and bruises she did not have that morning.

She held out a fish which he refused to take. He look away from her and thought;_ Where did she get those bruises? Who would have any reason to hurt this human girl? _He calmly contemplated situations in which she had fell and gotten hurt, but it was obvious those bruises came from someone else.

He looked down at her as her head hung in disappointment. "Where did you get those bruises?" Her head snapped up. She looked up at him with an anxious expression and did not answer.

"You do not have to answer. I do not care. I was merely curious." Sesshomaru's cold words brought a smile to the girls battered face. This staggered Sesshomaru as he failed to understand the human's reaction. The little girl then left for the night, and Sesshomaru watched in the distance as her black hair quickly disappeared in the darkness.

···

"Lord Sesshomaru!...oh me Lord! I'm so grateful to have found you!" The green imp fell to his masters feet and cried dramatically. "Me lord! You're arm! Who did this to my master?...Who dare slay the arm of Lord Sesshomaru?!" Sesshomaru calmly kicked Jaken into the tree across from him and began to walk away.

"Oh me lord! Why must you always treat me so?" The green imp dizzily wobbled to catch up to his master.

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru stopped in his path and coolly called for his servants attention. Jaken slammed into the back of his masters leg.

"Ye...Yes me lord?" Jaken was surprised at his masters abrupt stop.

"Stay here." The imp obeyed as Sesshomaru changed paths and began to walk towards a sweet scent. _This scent. _He thought to himself_. I recognize it. It is the girls blood. _Sesshomaru could tell that her blood had been spilled. He swiftly ran through the trees and followed it till he found her.

She laid there. Dead. He gazed down at her from a tree then at the village men who stood near her with her blood on their hands.

"Serves her right..." One of the village men began. "Stealing from our crops...this child had it coming."

"Yes..now let's get out of here quick before someone notices." The small group of men began to run away from the body of the girl.

_What a foolish girl. Did she steel for me? Now look at her. Stupid humans. _Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the group of men. Without another second passing, Sesshomaru slaughtered them with his claws. The man that had spoke first and who had most of the girls blood on his hands, avoided the attack and began to run faster. Within the next few seconds, Sesshomaru had pierced the man's heart with his claws and killed him.

He turned to look at the human girl. He then felt the Tenseiga pulse for the first time since it was given to him. _Hmm...the Tenseiga. "_Interesting."

Sesshomaru drew the sword from its sheath. It pulsed even greater. When Sesshomaru looked down at the girl again he saw her surrounded with demons from the underworld. He slayed them with the sword putting the Tenseiga to ease and back into its sheath. He then lifted the girl with his only arm and felt thwarted when nothing happened.

As he was going to lower the girl to the ground again he heard it. "Thump...thump... . ." _Her heart beat. _He thought.

Sesshomaru gasped at this and waited for the girl to open her eyes. The little girl then opened her lids and revealed smoldering brown irises. Sesshomaru then set her straight amazed at what he had done. Saving this girls life was the last thing anyone would expect from him.

She looked at him unaware of what had just passed. _Does this girl speak? _Sesshomaru wondered.

"What do you go by girl?" He coolly asked her.

"R..Ri..Rin." The young girl looked straight into Sesshomaru's golden eyes as she said this.

"Rin.." Sesshomaru repeated. _Tenseiga, why did you compel me to save this human girl's life today?_


	3. Choice

"You saved that girl! That human girl!...me lord! I don't understand!" Jaken had disobeyed his masters orders and stood across from the scene in astonishment. "Why?..."

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the imp's implores and walked past him wondering the same thing. He noticed that the little girl began to trail behind him as the sweet scent became stronger.

_Should I stop her? _He thought to himself. The recent memory of her deep brown iris' invaded his thought. He took a deep breath of the saccharine infected air and looked down at the Tenseiga that laid easy at his side. _No. _He decided.

"Little girl what are you doing?" The green imp questioned the girl following behind his master. "You are not worthy of following Lord Sesshomaru! You'll only get in the way girl!"

"Lord...Sesshomaru?" The young girl repeated. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She smiled ignoring the imp and ran after his master.

"Girl come back!" Jaken ran after the girl and Sesshomaru. "Wait for me!"

···

The whole day had passed with the three walking and nightfall was coming soon. The girl had said nothing since the morning but it was clear she was famished and exhausted.

_Why does she insist on following a demon? _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _Why does she not stay away from me? Even for a human, she must have enough instinct to know I am a danger to her..._

Sesshomaru then heard something behind him fall. He turned around to see the girl lay on the floor unconscious.

"The girl!...Is she dead?" The imp continued to poke her with his staff until his master kicked him into the nearby river.

"Find the girl some food."Sesshomaru commanded. Jaken, puzzled that his master would waste his time on a human, abruptly began to fish with his hands.

Sesshomaru bent down into the river and cupped his hand to the water allowing it to fill. He then walked over to the unconscious girl and splashed it on her face. Her nose began to crunch and she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru leaning over her once again.

The girl, dazed from her unconscious state, stared at Sesshomaru. "Lord Se..Sessh..om..aru"

Her words sent an electric shock through Sesshomaru who quickly moved away from her to rest against a tree on the side of the river.

Confused, the girl stood up and saw Jaken failing to catch fish. She hurried over to the river and jumped in splashing her feet as she moved towards the imp.

"Hey! Let me help you!" The girl bent down into the water and began to fish.

"That's Master Jaken to you girl!" Rin looked at the imp and smiled at him as he lost control and fell into the river.

"Oh no Master Jaken! Are you alright?" Rin watched him as he dramatically screamed for his life.

From the distance, Sesshomaru watched as the little girl helped the imp get up. He continued to gaze at her play in the water and wondered what compelled him to choose to let her stay.

···

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken!" Rin ran over to the imp with freshly picked flowers in her hand and placed them in his lap.

"Rin!...Please let me be!" Jaken stubbornly looked away from Rin.

"Oh Master Jaken! Why have you become most melancholy?" She stared at the imp with great innocence.

It had been months since Sesshomaru revived the girl. This morning Sesshomaru had left Rin in Jaken's care.

_Why must he leave me alone with Rin? Where are you Lord Sesshomaru?! _The imp thought to himself. He stared at Rin who had ran back to pick more flowers. _He has become so fond of this human girl. _Jaken shuddered as he recalled the memory form earlier this morning.

("Jaken" Sesshomaru called for his servants attention.

"Yes me lord?" He looked up at Sesshomaru who was watching Rin sleep.

"I will return soon. Take care of Rin. If anything happens to her, I will have your head." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken as he said this and turned to look back at Rin once again before he left.)

Even as a first hand witness to Sesshomaru's growing affection for this girl, Jaken could not believe that his master allowed a _human girl_ to travel with them.

"Oh Master Jaken! I wish to stay alongside you and Lord Sesshomaru forever!" The girl plopped down to sit beside the imp. "We can travel the whole world together!" She spread her arms wide as she said this.

"Foolish girl! Lord Sesshomaru will not waste his time travelling. One day he will have built the greatest empire in the world, of which I will be the chief." The imp proudly smiled.

"Master Jaken, what position will I have in this empire?"

"You? Rin...you will be long gone! You are only a human after all. By the time this empire is created you will have died long ago." The imp heartlessly revealed the truth to Rin.

"No! That's not true! I will be with Lord Sesshomaru forever!" The girl shook Jaken back and forth as if she could clear his mind of the awful truth of her inevitable death.

"Rin! You cannot follow us forever!" The imp said as he pulled the girl off of him.

"Oh Master Jaken! You are so mean!" Rin ran into the forest to get away from Jaken and search for Lord Sesshomaru to ask if he would let her follow forever.

"Rin! Stop! Come back!" The imp looked around for Rin but it seemed she had disappeared.

···

"Let me go!" Rin bit the arm of the man carrying her as hard as she could.

"Argh! Stupid girl! I'm trying to help you!" The man tightened his grip on the girl. "A child in the middle of the forest! All alone. Listen to me girl. I will take you to the village where you will be safe. Do not be scared of my help!"

"I will never be safe with humans! Let me go! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl fidgeted in the man's arm and cried for Sesshomaru to save her.

"Quiet girl!" The man put her down once they reached the village and locked her in a hut so she could not escape. "What a weird child. I will tend to her in the morning. It has already gotten so late."

···

"Jaken. Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru had returned that same night and noticed Rin's absence.

"Oh me lord!" Jaken fell to Sesshomaru's feet. "She ran away! She got angry at me and ran into the forest. Please forgive me lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled at his servant and kicked him into a tree. He then quickly ran into the forest searching for the girls scent. It was not difficult for him to pick up.

_Rin. I must find Rin. _He ran against the wind as fast as he could, swiftly dodging all trees. He came to an immediate stop as he reached a small village. There were few villagers still out, and those who had seen him screamed and ran for safety. Few brave village men came out to take on the demon, however Sesshomaru showed them no interest.

He quickly located Rin's location and jumped towards it. When he got to the hut a man blocked Sesshomaru's way.

"Foolish human. Move out of my way or I will kill you." Sesshomaru threatened the man, yet he did not move.

"You demon! What do you want from this village?!" The man loudly yelled back at Sesshomaru. Before the demon could attack him a voice yelled from inside the hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I knew you would come! Please, take me back with you!" It was Rin calling for Sesshomaru.

_Rin_. Hearing her voice brought Sesshomaru relief.

Sesshomaru tossed the man out of his way and crashed through the door of the hut taking Rin into his arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin looked up at him and smiled in contentment.

"Wait!" The man had gotten up and called for Rin's attention as Sesshomaru put her down. "Girl! Do not go with this demon! Human's and demons are very different! You will only be in danger with him."

Sesshomaru turned away from the man and Rin, froze in his place, and waited for Rin to respond.

"No! I'm safe with Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled back at the man stubbornly and turned to leave with Sesshomaru.

"But girl! With him you will die! Stay here with us. Us humans." The man once again tried to persuade Rin to stay.

_Humans_. Rin thought to herself. She remembered what Jaken had said to her that day. _'You are only a human after all. By the time this empire is created you will have died long ago'_ Rin looked at the man once again and said nothing.

Sesshomaru turned to face Rin. "Rin." he coolly said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked at the demon's golden eyes as they now matched her level.

"Follow me if you so choose." Sesshomaru got up once again and began to walk away.

As he walked he could hear Rin walking back to the village man. _Rin._ He thought. His jaw tightened. _This is a safer place for you. Goodbye, and be safe._

"Mister." Rin tugged at the man's clothes and began to speak. "You should know that some demons are nicer than humans. I choose to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever!"

At this Sesshomaru was shocked. He turned to see Rin's little feet inching closer to him. Her sweet smell trailing behind her as she ran. _Rin. _His jaw loosened.

She looked up him and laughed, sending another shock through his body.

"Let's go find Master Jaken Lord Sesshomaru!"

He watched as the little girl picked a flower to give to the imp in apology for their quarrel. _Rin. _He thought. He did not understand why the girl still chose to be with him, but was relieved he would still have her at his side.

**Hi to all my readers! Thank you for reading this story. I can't explain how shocked I was to see people favourite and follow this story. Honestly I thought no one would even see it. Also thank you for the reviews. Feedback (good or bad) is appreciated. Anyways, I wanted to let the readers know that I'm currently going through exams and I will not update again until Tuesday the 25th of June, 2013. Just a few days. After that you can expect frequent, if not daily updates


	4. Darkness

I know, I know, I know. It has been exactly one month since the date I had promised to post. However, I can't even begin to explain what kept me so long. Please forgive me friends. I've made this chapter twice as long, still I know I can't fully redeem myself for being so late on this. Enjoy!

...

"Why did you leave?" Kagura stared at Sesshomaru and demanded an answer. "You could have helped me!" Her jaw tightened. Still breathing heavily, she clutched at the bleeding hole in her chest. The dog demon, unsurprised that the wind sorceress had followed him, turned to leave without acknowledging her.

"Wait!" Kagura extended her hand out towards Sesshomaru and fell to the ground in pain. "You left me for dead! Naraku...he..he was going to kill me! And you left..." The wind sorceress winced in pain as she sat up and gritted her teeth, still in disbelief. "You left...and for what?! To return to see a stupid human girl!"

Kagura smiled wickedly as she felt Sesshomaru become tense. "How pitiful Sesshomaru. It seems you and your father are more alike than I had first thought." Sesshomaru turned to the sorceress, growling at her, disgusted to be accused of loving mortals.

"Kagura. I did not come here to _rescue_ you. I had come to settle my score with Naraku. What your fight with him consists of, does not matter to me." Kagura softened as her eyes became sad. She looked straight into the demons golden eyes.

"Rin. Does that girl's life really mean more to you than mines?" The sorceress desired a no but knew the truth well.

"Kagura...I implore you to let go of such stupid and wishful thinking. Neither you, nor a human girl hold any meaning for me." That was the last Kagura knew she would hear of Sesshomaru's cold voice that day. The dog demon swiftly turned to leave.

_Sesshomaru. You cannot hide the truth. _"You lie. It is clear that you care for the girl Sesshomaru. I don't under-stand...ugh" Kagura winced in pain as more blood poured out of her. She smirked at the tense Sesshomaru. "Demon blood runs through you, yet you've chosen to stoop so low as to protect a mere mortal. A human does not belong with you. And you do not belong with a human!" _Forget that girl Sesshomaru. _"However, I ensure you that you _will _regret today!" Kagura growled at the demon before taking off into the sky, still clutching at her wound.

Sesshomaru stopped in his path. _Wretched woman._

...

"Master Jaken! Help me!" Rin screamed in terror as the wind sorceress lifted her by the collar.

"You pathetic human. You are no more than a weakness. Such a pity, Sesshomaru does not even care enough to watch over you." Kagura smirked wickedly at the girl.

"That...that's not true!"The little girl yelled back at the sorceress only feeding into her anger.

"You let her go, or choose to face the staff of two heads!" The green imp hurriedly faced his staff towards Kagura but hesitated to attack. _Rin. I can't hurt Rin._

"Ha. Pathetic." Kagura swiftly took off into the sky with the girl. "Tell Sesshomaru that he better hurry to retrieve the corpse of this girl after Naraku kills her. He better not be late, because I'm just itching to feed her body to the demons!" She smugly smiled at the imp before disappearing.

"You wretch!" Jaken fell to his knees knowing that his master would kill him for letting Rin get abducted. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

"Jaken." A cool voice sent shivers down the imps back. "Where is Rin?"

"The...th-the sorceress. Rin and I fled from the battle. Shortly after, she came here and she took Rin. She was wounded, I could have stopped her...but she held Rin across her body. I could not attack! My lord! Please forgive me! Do not kill me!" The imp looked up in fear, afraid he would see his master's sword targeting his neck. However, he was surprised. The dog demon had already taken off and was running at lightning speed.

...

"Sesshomaru. How unexpected." Naraku smiled at the dog demon. "Have you come in search for the girl?"

"Naraku. I would have thought that after being injured so badly by me, you would at least show some prudence. I thought you ran away. Killing you will almost be unenjoyable, seeing as you are too wounded to fight back." Sesshomaru flashed his claws towards Naraku.

"Hmm... fighting back is the least of my worries." Naraku smirked at Sesshomaru._ Ha..hmm mm hmm. Attack me you fool. That is all I require of you now. _

"Prepare to die!" The dog demon repeatedly attacked Naraku's body which refused to give way. After many strikes it stubbornly continued to regenerate.

"Sesshomaru. Why have you stopped? Is it not your purpose to kill me for capturing that little girl?"

"Naraku. I hope you don't think that I've come all this way for a mere mortal. My resentment towards you stems from elsewhere." The dog demon began to attack fiercely again, taking off more of Naraku's body each time. Still it was a useless effort. He could not be destroyed.

"Sesshomaru. The only resentment you should feel is towards yourself. That poor little girl. Did you not once think about the dangers she would have to endure before you began to travel with her at your side?" Naraku laughed a low laugh. "Sesshomaru...did it not occur to your _omniscient_ self, that you do not live in the same world as a mortal? You are a demon Sesshomaru, and in her eyes _you_ are the one that puts her in harm's way. The only one here to blame, is you. Pity you were not born a human. Perhaps that little girl wouldn't have to die such a pitiful death today. HA!HA!HA!" Naraku laughed uncontrollably as Sesshomaru's anger grew to a superior level.

Sesshomaru began to strike again, and again. Frustration encouraged his each blow. The dog demon was determined to kill Naraku.

"Sesshomaru. You are _so_ weak! By this time, her body must be in the mouths of a thousand demons, split into many pieces." Naraku laughed once again, louder this time.

" !" The half demon waived his Tetsusaiga at Naraku, unleashing a great amount of power.

"Inuyasha?!" Naraku gasped, shocked at the half demons presence. "How did you get through my barrier?!" He lunged at Inuyasha with his tentacles, allowing them to be chopped off.

"Ha. Easy enough, with my sword!" Inuyasha prepared to attack again. "Naraku, if you think I'm gonna let you live, then get ready to be disappointed. I'm gonna hack you into a hundred different pieces!" Inuyasha began to strike Naraku uncontrollably.

"Back off! He's mine to kill!" Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha and endlessly attacked Naraku.

"Hmm. How opportune. If you both wish to make my life easier, I will not oppose. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. You fools. Prepare to be swallowed up by the very same pieces of my body, that you so generously tore off. " Both dog demons quickly became engulfed in Naraku's body. Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga formed a protective barrier around their wielders, however they would not last long. The demons were surrounded by a darkness and forced to give into it.

In the darkness, time did not seem to be existent. What was only a few moments felt like forever, and what was a long time, seemed to pass within seconds. Rin's innocent face crossed Sesshomaru's mind over and over in his shaded state. All he could remember and see was her. Images of her dead body plastered the darkness. _Rin. Please, forgive me Rin. If it were not for me, you would be happy somewhere. Somewhere safe and away from demons like me. I...I am the one who has deprived you of the life you should be living. I should have left you...you should have grown older, loved another man, and died peacefully. Not like this! I've wronged you beyond reason. You're a beautiful new morning and I...I'm but an evening of autumn. And I've ruined you...ruined you with my dirty rain, and tainted your pure surface with my dying leaves. Forgive me, Rin._ _Forgive me_.

_That's right Sesshomaru. Just a little longer and both you and your brother will have become a part of my body. _Naraku laughed loudly. _Then when you and I are one, I will kill the girl. How sad...she will die by none other than your hands. _"You...girl...prepare to die. Only then will you understand that humans and mortals live in different worlds. How could you hope to share an affinity with a demon?!"Naraku choked the girl with his tentacles.

"Lord... Sesshomaru! Help m-" The girl's voice sent a shocking pulse through Sesshomaru, awakening him from the darkness.

"Rin?" The demon immediately pulled himself together, recalling now that he had been swallowed by Naraku's body. _She's alive!_

_Rin_. The Tenseiga pulsed in the demon's hand. _Naraku. Your heart is elsewhere. For now, you are a collection of dead souls. Thus, my Tokijin is ineffective, but the Tenseiga..it will destroy you. _He pierced through Naraku's body, leaving him gravely injured and forced to release both Inuyasha and Rin.

Jaken had caught up to his master. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Impossible!Ahhhhhh!" Naraku's body began to whither with each of Sesshomaru's strikes.

"Jaken, take Rin and go!" Sesshomaru continued to fight Naraku until his body had completely disintegrated. That battle finally ended after a long period.

"Do you think... he's dead?" Inuyasha was weak from the darkness and held onto his sword for support.

"Unlikely. His life remains with his heart, which still beats." Sesshomaru swiftly tucked his sword into its sheath and placed it back at his side, where it belonged.

...

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" The little girl excitedly ran towards the demon with her hands full of flowers.

"Rin. I hope you have fared well." He looked down at the girl who was smiling frantically. Her face forced him to remember the darkness.

"Yes my lord! AhUn and I were on our best behaviour! However, Master Jaken disagrees." Rin turned to the imp behind her. "We were worried about you."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so thankful your alive!" The imp dramatically cried and fell to his masters feet. "You. Rin! You mustn't give Lord Sesshomaru so much trouble! He has more important things to do than go after you all the ti-...ohh Lord Sesshomaru...oooo." The dog demon had knocked the imp unconscious.

"Rin." Sesshomaru coolly called for the girl's attention.

"Yes?!" Rin enthusiastically turned towards Sesshomaru.

He looked down at the girl and stared long at her innocent face before breaking silence."Rin...do you truly wish to stay at my side? Why do you not detest me like you should?" The girl's happy expression changed easily to confusion. Sesshomaru looked away from her and into the space ahead of him.

"Huh? Um...I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I don't understand. What do you mean?" The girl wore an apologetic and desperate look on her face, and slowly plopped down to the ground.

"Never mind." The dog demon walked to the nearest tree and eased against it to rest.

He noticed the distressed expression on the girl's face. It looked as though she were thinking very hard about something very serious. Finally, after some time, she turned to the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru?.." The demon quietly gasped, taken off guard. He had not expected the child to shift away from her resolute state.

"What is it Rin?" He stared at her across to the other side where she sat, still grasping her flowers.

"I'm sorry my lord...I know I cause you a lot of trouble. But please...let me stay with you. I promise not to get in your way anymore." Sesshomaru became shocked at the girl's reply.

_You're apologizing to me? You fool. _The dog demon became tense as his jaw tightened. He soon became relaxed as the girls innocent voice soothed him.

" Please, don't make me go back to..." Tears began to stream down the girls small face. "Lord...Se..Se..Sesshomaru, you have to believe me! I don't detest you...I wish to stay with you forever and always!" Sesshomaru gasped at this.

_Rin._ For a few moments the demon was unable to speak. He watched the worried expression on the girls face grow stronger as more and more tears forced their way out.

"Rin, you may stay with me so long as you desire it. Do not apologize to me. It is my fault.." The demon did not complete his sentence. He thought of reaching over to the girl to comfort her but quickly evaded the thought. _I'm selfish to keep you Rin. _

The girl's tears slowly began to stop. "So I can stay?!" A smile lit her face one again. "I will stay forever..and travel with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken." The girl now speaking to herself returned to collecting flowers for the dog demon.


End file.
